Freiheit
by Unmasked Tomatoes
Summary: Gilbert never really thought about the lives of people who were beaten each day. How had it come to this...? Rated M for rape, blood and possibly implied RusPrus. Tortured Gilbert one-shot.


**Title: Freiheit**

**Summary: Gilbert never really thought about the lives of people who were beaten each day. How had it come to this...?**

**Warnings: Torture, rape, blood, death, and possible tears that might come to your eyes.**

**Pairings: None. RusPrus, maybe, but it's not intended.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert never really thought about the lives of slaves or people who were cruelly beaten each day, their bodies scarred in red with whips and chains. He lived with his brother, a normal life with meals, friends, and sleep. He never realized that so many people were being beat, and testimony was shown when a lady came in to the school to teach him about these people, getting every single question wrong. How had that led him to this? It was some simple mistakes. And now he isn't there to protect his baby brother, to cook for him or to be the responsible big brother he was. No house, no money, no bird... No freedom.<p>

"Warum mich?" He had yelled once the whipping had finally halted scarring every last bit of his bare flesh, the burning and stinging sensation causing salty tears to spill and run down his cheeks and drip to the floor.

"Заткнись," the larger man behind him commanded him with a childish voice, who shouldn't be capable of this kind of torture. He yanked the chains in his hand upward, choking the German on his knees before him until he looked him straight in the eyes with his own lifeless ones, a sick pink instead of the lively red everyone was used to.

A dark, yet childish smile full of so much cruelty came upon his face at the sight of Gilbert bleeding and crying, choking at the lack of air he was given. He raised the whip again and left a blow to his shoulder, enjoying every last whimper and garbled choking sound from the German who had once lived a normal, innocent life.

He had also lived a normal innocent life. Until he got his hands on a whip his friend's father had stored away somewhere. He only wanted to test it out, and so his friend from Lithuania agreed, at first only whimpering to stop, his squeaking turning to screams and soon silence as he fell to the floor. The twisted boy wore a smile as he watched the whole way, loving how when he ripped and scratched at the scars the blood ran down the Lithuanian's back.

He craved this, craved the feeling so much he sent out his loyal sisters to gather children from schools who knew close to nothing about torture. Oh yes, the innocent ones were always the funnest.

Gilbert was one of the thousands of victims, and he was already one of the Russian's favorite. He refused to break, which gave him longer time to play around with the teen. He already had a long list planned, and the white-haired German would be screaming and broken, broken beyond belief by the time the large Russian disposed of him.

"Bitte... Halt..." Gilbert pleaded for the upteenth time, his eyes closing shut at the violet eyes boring into his skull. He didn't want this! He wanted this all to be a dream; to be able to see his little baby brother again with his wild blue eyes and short blonde hair, his two best friends whom were French and Spanish that also had made it to this prison. He wanted to wake up and have his bird stuck in his hair, he wanted to comfort that Canadian kid that never gets noticed anymore. he wanted go go home and be free. Free.

"Я сказал заткнись!" the Russian snarled, yanking the chains up harder again to silence a cry and left him gasping for breath when his lungs burned for air. The chain was dropped and Gilbert fell to the ground as well, a distant look in his glazed eyes as his hair was matted down and stained from blood, sweat, tears and drool. He breathed heavily, hearing the Russian's footsteps grow distant. His mind wandered. How had it come to this...?

Gilbert, Antonio and Francis all were seated in the back of health class when a woman with platinum blonde long hair came in and started talking to the rest of the class about slavery, death, and torture. The trio just chatted amongst themselves and tuned her out, but when she passed papers out to the class, Gilbert had a feeling in his gut. He waved it off and answered the questions on the slip, but once he found out he got none of them right and had to go on a field trip to learn more, the intense pain in his stomach grew. Something wasn't right.

He and his two friends went on the field trip anyways, only to be surrounded with a strange gas and suddenly he blacked out. The last thing he saw was the platinum blonde lady with a gas mask, laughing to another large breasted lady with a gas mask.

"Я вернулся~," he heard the Russian call, his footsteps thudding louder against the concrete floor. Ropes and tape and tentacle-looking things clattered in front of Gilbert's face before he was pulled up by the silver chains once again, his sickly eyes meeting the amused violet of the Russian's as he was pulled into a sitting position against a wall. The larger man picked up what he had dropped and ventured back to Gilbert once more, tying his wrists together with rope above his head and putting layers of tape on the wall with the ropes, to make sure it stayed there. "Ты ждал меня. Как хорошо, что вы! Я дам тебе награду," the Russian purred to him, the albino not understanding a word. The man kneeled in front of Gilbert grinned as he grabbed a tentacle-looking thing, pulling down the German's pants in a swift movement and shoving the toy into his entrance quickly, spreading his legs to gain a little more access and putting in yet another one.

"**NEIN!**" Gilbert screamed so hard it sounded like a gasp, trying to struggle against the larger Russian as he thrust the tentacles in and out faster and harder, taking off his own clothes. The Russian grabbed each toy with one hand as he moved the other to his whip, striking the pale flesh on the German's stomach and chest. He finished ridding himself of his own clothes and abruptly entered Gilbert with a large cock, showing no mercy to the teen bleeding from the front, back, and bottom. He thrust everything in harder and continued whipping any flesh that was still showing, becoming excited merely from the screams and screeches coming from the younger one engulfing his dick with his heat.

"Да, кричать на меня!" the Russian praised him, grunts and screams and whips and the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the dark chamber, the other inhabitants held in cells forced to listen to such sounds. The large man finally came, filling Gilbert with the whiteness, blood mixing with it as he pulled out along with both tentacles. Gilbert had not come long after, the feeling of being filled sending him over the edge.

"Scheiße..." Gilbert managed to croak out after the Russian had untied him and he fell onto the concrete. He had no more tears to spill, and he was becoming dizzy. His mouth was dry and his throat hurt from screaming. The man, who had been staring at him for a while, decided he wasn't bleeding enough and scratched at his wounds, receiving whimpers as the blood pooled around him, the Russian stepping back to see his masterpiece. Hair and skin stained with blood and cum, scars littering his body, and distant, blank eyes that not one person could read colored a sickly red, a graying pink. Gilbert's vision became hazy as he lost blood, the last thing being seen before he finally blacked out was the Russian man with the childish smile that corrupted his life and cut it short.

"Ich bin endlich frei..."

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Warum mich? - Why me?  
>Заткнись - Shut up.<br>Bitte... Halt... - Please... Stop...  
>Я сказал заткнись! - I said shut up!<br>Я вернулся~ - I'm back~  
>Ты ждал меня. Как хорошо, что вы! Я дам тебе награду. - You're waiting for me. How nice that you are! I'll give you a reward.<br>NEIN! - NO!  
>Да, кричать на меня! - Yes, shout for me!<br>Scheiße... - Shit...  
>Ich bin endlich frei... - I'm finally free...<strong>

**I honestly don't know how this happened. Anyways, I feel bad for killing Prussia like that. I don't like RusPrus, but I thought it might fit in to have Russia torturing him. Poor Prussia... I'll make it up to you baby! TT^TT**

**~XxGaaraRoxMySoxxX~**


End file.
